


Contemplate

by dorobo_mofuu



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, BL, Boyband, Cute Jinwoo, Fanfiction, M/M, Stupid Mino
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 17:16:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18183470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorobo_mofuu/pseuds/dorobo_mofuu
Summary: "So, Jinwoo-shi, I'm seriously thinking that you got interested in me, right?"





	Contemplate

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what I should do in my life. thank you.

For once, he glances at the other side of the restaurant. those round eyes still stared at him. he found himself nervous for the first time. Nope. it's not like he never got stared at before, but when he gets it from such beauty and not to mention, very much his type, makes him restless.

He's itching to come over there. Talking to him, or if lucky enough, will get his phone number.

God. Should he do it? or what's worse. Is he has that kind of courage to do that?

'Oh fuck it, Song Mino. You aren't some kind of weak herbivore. Man up yo!' he cheering himself. He settles down his heart before he gets up from his chair. walking to a certain pretty guy aside.

Mino can look the shocked face those guys give when Mino walked to his place.

'Me too bro. I'm shocked by myself too.'

"excuse me," said him first to the pretty guy. I hope he can know this beauty name. "I'm sorry but.. I like you."

'NO SHIT. SONG MINO! THAT'S NOT WHAT YOU SHOULD SAY!' Mino screaming in his mind. 'You fucker!!!'

The other boy looks astonished at the sudden confession he just got out of the blue.

"eh?" he tilted his head, stared at Mino that looks pitiable right now. "do I know you?" asked him to the flushed guy.

'Argh. Fuck it.' Mino shook his head and calming himself.

"can I?" he asked if he can join him in his table. The pretty guy nodded at the sudden event right now. right in front of his face. "I'm Song Mino, and you?" asked him when he got an okay to sit.

"Kim Jinwoo."

'oh, what a beautiful name'

"So, Jinwoo-shi, I'm seriously thinking that you got interested in me, right?"

Mino wants to punch himself when Jinwoo just stared at him blankly. Like. Some disgust. Is he interpret it wrongly? No way. Jinwoo stared at him long enough to make Mino sure that this pretty guy has a crush to him.

In such a short time.

"I'm sorry Mino-ya, but... I don't even know you... why do you think that I have a crush on.. you?" Jinwoo stared at him from top to toe. It's kinda impolite, but he can't hold himself to not to do that.

Besides, the guy in front of him looks so damn hot with piercing under his lips.

Sexy.

"eh? mm." he slides back his hair like some kind of model do a photo shoot, but it looks funny in Jinwoo's eyes, to be honest. "but, you just stared seriously at me before. I thought you know me and have a crush on.. me? ...is it not?"

Jinwoo startled and laughed. Oh, how Mino loves his voice when he laughed. "I'm sorry, it just... heehhehhe." he can't help himself not to laugh. Seriously, this guy is so cute behind the word.

Jinwoo stretched his arms. Touching Mino's cheek. And that makes the piercing guy flushed even more.

'Is he gonna Kiss me? so it's true that he likes me. GOD. PLEASE MAKE HIM KISS ME.'

"there's rice on your face. I'm stared at you because I'm curious why you didn't realize it. this." Jinwoo gives Mino the rice that sits comfortably in Mino's face.

'KILL ME, GOD.'

Jinwoo now trying really hard not to laugh looking at Mino's dejected face. it's so amusing and interesting. he likes it.

"I'm sorry for wasting your time.." Mino stands up, want to walk away as fast as he can, maybe burying himself as soon as possible.

But his sense to disappear got delayed by a hand that grabbing his sleeves. He turns over and looked at Jinwoo's big eyes stared at him, and his smile... God, Mino would love to watch this smile every day from he woke up, to sleep. He really falls to this guy's sweet sweet smile.

'Please make him mine.'

"But, let's be honest, I kinda like you after have a short chat like this." Jinwoo's smile so brightly. Mino sure, if he can be an angel, it must be like Jinwoo.

Yap. Jinwoo is his angel. From today onwards.

"um so.." he gets back to sit. Both of them got flushed cheek. It's cute seeing it from a stranger's eyes. "can I get you on dinner? tonight?" asked Mino. Jinwoo answered it with a smile and nodded.

"Let's meet here again at 7."

Mino sure, he's the luckiest guy out of the world right now. He can't wait to have a date with this cute guy.

\- e n d -


End file.
